Raven's Little Secret
by Phoenix'sSoul
Summary: Raven has bought something that she doesn't want anybody else to know that she has it. Can she keep it a secret or will she be found out. Pairings RaeBB RobStar.
1. IT

Phoenix's Soul: -looks around cautiously-Man oh man. I'm not really sure if I should post this cause Raven will be really mad if she found out that I knew about this. Well I'll take that chance I guess. Here we go a brand new story lets go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans and all that jazz.

Copyright: I do however own my story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Raven's Little Secret

-IT-

Raven was searching her room frantically. Where is it? She was asking herself. She stood up running her fingers threw her hair racking her brains trying to figure out where she could have left it.

"Why did I even buy it?" she asked herself out loud sitting down on her bed. "Ok, Raven, calm down. Think what happened all day today?"

-earlier that day-

"Starfire, why did you drag me all the way down here if all you were going to do is buy the things you already picked out?"

"Raven, I brought you along so I could get your opinion on some of these before I buy them."

Raven look at what Starfire was pointing to and her jaw dropped. Starfire had brought her to the lingerie department. She shook her head violently and tried to back away, but Starfire grabbed her wrist and dragged her around as she picked up several matching lingerie and then off to the changing rooms. Raven didn't want to remember all the different things that Starfire had tried on.

"Starfire?" Raven called after having seen Starfire pose in her fifteenth little outfit.

"Yes, Raven?" Starfire answered changing into yet another little number.

"Why didn't you bring Robin for this? I'm sure he would have been more than willing to do it."

"Because, the one I decide on is going to be a surprise for him," Starfire replied opening the changing room door to reveal a light pink lace bra and panty combination that both revealed her sexual body, but also hid her more private and intamate areas.

"I think that one will do more than surprise him, Star," Raven sighed getting bored with Starfire's little show.

Starfire smiled turned and closed the stall door and began to change. Raven walked away from the changing rooms and let her eyes wander. She had only taken a few steps when her eyes landed upon it. She couldn't understand why she couldn't look away, but something about it drew her attention to it.

She reached out and touched it. It was soft and silky against the tips of her fingers. She pulled the hanger it was on off the rock and turned it around. The front was blue and it had a small black…

"What you got there, Raven?" Starfire asked from behind her.

Raven jumped and tried to hide it behind back. But Starfire was too quick and snatched it out of Raven's hands. Starfire looked at it and smirked mischievously.

"Why Raven I didn't know you were into something like this." Starfire teased.

"No! … Well, um…I just," Raven stammered her face growing hot and she knew she was blushing.

"It's quite alright Raven," Starfire said calmly handing it back to Raven. "I mean when you wear it, it does make you feel like your sexy and it will please any boy to see you with it on."

-back in the present-

Raven finally remembered that she bought it so that Starfire would leave her alone about it.

"After we got back I had to do some laundry and I knew I put it in the wash because I wasn't going to put it on until I had cleaned it. I put it in the wash, then in the dryer with the rest of my clothes, and then I took my clothes out of….."

That was when she realized that she must have accidentally left it in the dryer. "Hopefully nobody else had to do any laundry before I get there."

"Man I hate doing laundry. Especially when it's mine," Beastboy wined holding his nose as he was putting a new load into the washing machine.

He added the detergent and turned on the machine. He picked up the basket of clothes that he had just washed, and walked over to the dryer. He opened the dryer door, and picked up an armful of clothes and was about to put them in when something in the dryer caught his eye. He set the clothes down and pulled it out.

"What's this?" he asked out loud unraveling the little ball of wound up fabric.

It was so soft and silky to the touch. His mouth dropped when he unraveled it and saw what it was. Several questions were running through his head. Whose is it.? It can't be Starfire's, with what she wears I would have seen it before. This is way too small from Cyborg. Robin doesn't seem like the kind of guy who would wear this sort of thing. I know it's not mine, and it can't be Raven's. I don't think she would even consider even looking at something like this.

He turned it around to look at the other side. It was blue and had a little black… But before he could make out what it was something hit him hard in the back of the head. He hit the ground hard and passed out but not before he saw a pair of purple shoes.

Raven crouched down and pulled it out of Beastboy's hand and picked up the book and she had hit him in the head with. She placed it against her chest and then used the book to hold it there, hidden. She walked to the door, but stopped and turned to look at Beastboy.

"Sorry, Beastboy, but I couldn't let you figure out that it was mine."

Raven walked cautiously back to her room making sure that she didn't run into anybody on her way. She couldn't get rid of the embarrassment that she felt when she had seen Beastboy of all people holding and looking at it. She began to pray that he didn't figure out it was hers.


	2. Two Pains

Phoenix's Soul:-decked out in full battle armor-Ah man darn you Kiko Kamia! Hey everybody well I'm in big trouble now. Kiko has told on me, and Raven isn't happy one bit.

Angry Raven:PHOENIX'S SOUL!

Phoenix's Soul: Oh Man! Well on with this chapter before she gets me.-runs off screen and Angry Raven flies across after me-

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Two Pains-

"Ouch that really hurt," Beastboy moaned rubbing the back of his head.

He stood up and looked around remembering that he was in the laundry room. Then he remembered what he was looking at before he was knocked out. He stared around looking for it, but couldn't see it. The only thing he remembered was seeing a pair of purple shoes. Then he smelled something on the air.

"Uh, sniff sniff, what's that smell? Smells familiar, but I can't put my finger on it."

Beastboy turns into a blood hound and sniffs the air. He gets the sent but still can't figure out what it is and so he sets off to find it. He follows the sent out of the laundry room and down the hall opposite of the way Raven had gone.

-Raven's Room-

Raven sidles into her room and leans against the door as it closes. She lets out a sigh of relief and slumps to the floor. She smiles softly to herself as she lowers her book and looks at it. 'I'm going crazy over little you,' she laughs to herself.

She gets up walks over to her dresser places it in a drawer, and closes it slowly and quietly trying to make sure that nobody heard her doing anything. She walked back to the door and looking back to her dresser smiled softly and decided to try it on later.

-Beastboy's search continues-

Beastboy sniffed his way down to the garage where Cyborg was working on his baby the T-Car.

"Yo, BB what are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be doing your laundry today?"

"Yeah," Beastboy answered changing back from a blood hound.

"Then why are you down here?" questioned Cyborg putting down his socket wrench and picking up a pair of pliers.

"Nothing really," Beastboy replied not wanting to give away what he was really looking for incase Cyborg might freak out about it. "I just smelled something interesting and my stuff is in the dryer and washer right now so I thought I'd sniff around for it ya'know."

"Ok, whatever, BB," Cyborg said setting down the pliers and picking up a welding torch.

Beastboy turned back into a blood hound and sniffed his way out of the garage and outside. He ended up in the training grounds where Robin was practicing his flips. Beastboy sniffed around for a few minutes before Robin noticed him and called out to him.

"Beastboy what are you doing out here?"

"Sniffing for something," he replied shifting quickly between the two forms.

"Well don't take too long around here. I'm about to start up some really tough training."

Beastboy gave a bark of assent and sniffed around for a couple more minutes and then sniffed off back to the Tower. He sniffed his way through the tower up to the roof. There he found Starfire playing with Silky. Beastboy spent a few minutes goofing around with them, but took off back after the smell when Starfire began to feed Silky.

-In the Kitchen Area-

Raven was making herself some tea. She tried to think about what she was doing, but her mind kept drifting back to it. Upstairs in her dresser, it seemed to call to her. Wanting her to come back and try it on. She was so busy thinking about it that she burned herself while pouring the tea into a cup. The cup shattered as it hit the floor.

"That was one of my favorites," she sighed as she crouched down and began to clean up the mess.

She was so deep in concentration trying not to cut herself that she failed to notice the door open and close. She also failed to hear Beastboy sniffing around. However, she did notice a cold wet sensation on her right thigh. She freaked out at what she felt and jumped up.

Before either one could grasp what had just happened Raven's instincts took over. He eyes glowed white as she summoned her powers and before she realized what she had done she sent Beastboy to another dimension just as he was shifting back to normal.

"Oh, god! Beastboy!" Raven exclaimed in fear as soon as she realized what she had done.

In an instant she summoned him back to their plain of reality. His uniform was chard and smoking in some places. His face had a look of fear that she had never seen on it before. She took a step toward him, and he backed up a step.

"Beastboy," Raven said reaching out with her hand. "Beastboy, I'm sorry I didn't…"

Beastboy cut her off, "Stay away, Raven."

"I didn't mean to," she pleaded.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU WITCH!" Beastboy shouted, turning around and running out of the room.

His words cut through her like a knife. Sure she had threatened to send him to another dimension several times before, but she would have never really done it. It was always just a bluff, because she liked it when he freaked out. But now she knew she had done something terrible to him. She always made fun of him, and never laughed at his stupid jokes, but she had never ever intended to hurt him like the way she just did.

"Beastboy," she whispered lowering her head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I didn't."

Tears began to run down her cheeks as she made her way to her room. She didn't even know how she had gotten there. She collapsed on her bed and cried into her pillow, she cried until she fell asleep.

'Why did I say that?' Beastboy asked himself. He was in his room sitting on his bed trying to figure out what the two of them had just done.

'Because she sent you to a fiery hell!'

'Yeah but it had to have been an accident.'

'No it wasn't. She's threatened to do it several times.'

'Yeah, but she never did it. I must have scared her.'

He stood up and walked to his door, but stopped just before he opened it. He leaned against it. He still couldn't believe what he had said to her. He had called her a witch. That was the one thing he had sworn he would never call her. He felt something running down both cheeks and raised a hand to one and realized that he was crying.

"I'm sorry, Raven, I really am."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Phoenix's Soul: Ok that's it for this chapter. Now I better get out of here before Raven catches me or there won't be any more chapters. "Until the Next Chapter!"


	3. Apologies and Surprises

Phoenix's Soul: Ok everyone. I've managed to avoid Raven for right now, but I don't know for how long. Now I know many of you were surprised by the actions of our two friends Raven and Beastboy in our last chapter, but fear not it was all for the greater good. Now on with the show.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Apologies and Surprises-

Raven could see it all happening again only instead of through her eyes she saw it from outside her body. There she was cleaning up the glass she had broken. Beastboy was only a few feet away sniffing around as a blood hound. Why couldn't she just turn to the side and see him? Why wasn't he letting her know he was there? Beastboy was moving closer to her not even thinking what he was doing. Raven screamed for Beastboy to stop but he couldn't hear her. Too late, Beastboy had pressed his nose against her leg. Raven watched in horror as she witnessed everything happening all over again, and she was powerless to stop it from happening.

"Beastboy," Raven said reaching out with her hand. "Beastboy, I'm sorry I didn't…"

Beastboy cut her off, "Stay away from me Raven.

"I didn't mean to," she pleaded.

'Oh god no here it comes,'Raven moaned trying to cover her ears.

She didn't want to hear him say it again. She began to cry as she crouched burying her face in her knees trying to block everything out, but she couldn't. She could still hear everything, she could still see everything.

"I said STAY AWAY FROM ME, YOU WITCH!"

That one word reverberated throughout her entire body. Over and over again. She couldn't get it out of her head. Now she saw Beastboy, he had that same scared look he had when she brought him back from that other dimension. Then his face changed. It was no longer scared, but angry instead. He seemed to radiate this hatred. Hatred for her, for what she had done to her, for what she was.

"I hate you!" he said in a low whisper.

'What?'

"I hate you!"

'What are you saying?'

"I HATE YOU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Raven awoke with a gasp. Her heart was beating frantically and she realized she was sweating her sheets and pillow were soaked. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked back and forth softly, crying and thinking about what she had just dreamed.

She had to go and see Beastboy. She had to try and explain to him what had happened. Even if he didn't want to listen to her she still had to try and make amends for what she had done to him. As she reached the door a soft knock came from the other side. Followed by an even softer whisper that she could barely hear, but she knew it was him and she knew what he was saying.

"Raven? Look I'm sorry."

'Sorry?' she thought to her self. 'Why should he be sorry? I'm the one who hurt him.'

"I shouldn't have called you a witch. I was scared, confused, and angry. But I know it wasn't your fault."

Raven began to cry again. 'Please stop Beastboy. You had every right to call me that. I should never have lost control like that.'

"I just wanted you to know that, Raven," Beastboy said in a choking voice. "I hope someday that you can forgive me."

Beastboy turned to leave. No sooner had he raised his foot an inch off the ground did he hear Raven's door open and a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist and hold him. He felt her pull him to her, her head resting against his back and their bodies so close. He craned his head to look over his shoulder and saw tears running down Raven's face. When she spoke it was not in her usual monotone, but rather in a soft fragile voice that seemed unnatural to his ears.

"Beastboy, I'm the one who should be asking for forgiveness not you. No, not ask, I should be begging for your forgiveness. What I did to you was a terrible thing. I'll understand if you hate me for what I did, but don't ever think that you need me to forgive you. You had every right to call me what a witch. That's what I am, I'm a terrible person."

Beastboy couldn't stand it. He had never seen Raven like this. It scared him, she was one of the strongest women he had ever known. And here she was begging him to forgive her. He didn't know what to do, in the heat of battle he would always let his instincts take over. Wait that was it he would just let his instincts guide him. He let himself go and just did whatever he thought was right.

He removed Ravens arms from around his waist and turned around and held her hands in his. He got down on his knees, and Raven did the same. He gazed deeply into her eyes and gave her a soft comforting smile. She looked back at him and blushed a little. She always did like his real smiles over those big flashy ones he did when he was joking around.

"Raven?"

"Yes?"

"I'll forgive you, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"If you will forgive me."

Tears filled her eyes and a lump welled up in her throat. She couldn't speak, but she nodded her head. Beastboy smiled softly again and pulled her into a hug his right hand on her head.

Raven didn't know why but she cried even harder while she was in his arms. She guessed it was because she felt so safe there. Like nothing mattered any more. Then something she couldn't explain came over her. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. Her eyes closed as their lips met and everything felt right.

They were like that for what seemed like hours before either realized what it was that they were doing. They pulled away from each other quickly and stood. Raven blushing and Beastboy smiling at her.

"Beastboy."

"Yeah, Raven?"

"Come by my room later tonight."

"Why?"

"Because, I'll have a surprise for you," and with that she stepped back into her room and closed the door leaving Beastboy out in the hall with nothing but the memory of their first kiss and the thought of a surprise later that night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-a man with a trench coat and hat covering his face walks out-

Man in Hat and Coat: Um yes, Phoenix's Soul asked me to come by and wrap up this chapter for him. Well that's it for now. "Until the Next Chapter."-claps hand over mouth-Oops.

Angry Raven: There you are. I've got you now.

-Man in Hat and Coat runs off. The hat flies off to reveal Phoenix's Soul-


End file.
